Deception for the Good of Others
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: John doesn't want be the weird one of his siblings...so a few white lies about issues at school won't go wrong right? I mean, what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this might not be as long as my previous one but my muse was begging me to write it. Now, I briefly mention John's bullying issues in one of other pieces, It Will Be Me, Chapter 6 ( /works/3702625/chapters/8554396).

I have a headcanon that John skipped a few grades and ended up in high school a little early. This led to some issues with his peers and after his mother died, this was particularly hard on him.

In regards to where it stands with my other stories, this takes place a few months after the accident and at least a year before Flying Away ( /works/3850480/chapters/8595907)

Hope you enjoy and please read and review :)

…..

"Hey! Tracy!"

John flinched at the sound of Ian Cook's voice calling to him from down the hallway. Holding his books closer to his chest, he sped up, trying to make it to the classroom before his tormentors could catch up with him. Suddenly, he collided into a solid mass and as he fell backwards, all of his books ended up on the floor besides him.

Mark Parkes, who he had run into, chuckled, "What's the rush Johnny?" he asked, as he pulled John to his feet, grabbing the collar of John's shirt, "Anyone would think you didn't want to see us!"

John shook us head frantically, but before he could say anything, Mark quickly let go of him and began to pat the front of John's shirt.

"Is everything okay?" Aah, that's why…Scott.

Matt, Ian and the two other boys with them nodded their heads, "Yeah, Johnny here just bumped into me, head in a book. You know how it is!"

Scott frowned for a few seconds before nodding, his eyes focusing in Johnny who was staring at the ground. "You need to be more careful Johnny…" he chided gently, "…are you okay though?" It hadn't been that long ago since John's leg had fully healed up from the…incident, and Scott didn't want John to re-injure himself.

John nodded, still staring at the ground, "Yes Scotty…can you help me to class please?"

Scott winced, "Sorry Space-man, but I'm late enough as it is. Maybe these guys can take you?" He gestured to the small group, who were smiling innocently at Scott.

Ian grinned, "No Problem Scott, leave it up to us!" Scott nodded and gave John a reassuring pat on the shoulder before rushing off. John dared to glance upwards and flinched at the sinister grins on the group's faces.

Mark placed an arm around John, who tensed up, "Let's go for a walk…Spaceman. Guys, pick up the nerds' books would ya. He might need them…" The group pulled John into a deserted classroom and backed him into a corner.

Ian rose a random book up to eye level, "A Brief History of Time…sounds fascinating" He smirked and lobbed it at John's chest, laughing when John winced at the impact and fumbled to catch it.

Mark shoved his hands into his jeans and began to rock backwards and forwards, "Ya see Johnny, we've got a problem…" he leant against the wall, boxing John in on one side with his arm, "…You're now top of the class in both physics and maths and well…my Dad doesn't appreciate this. He doesn't appreciate some nerdy freak of a Tracy boy, who is too young to even be here, ruining my chances of getting into a good college with honours!" He slammed his hand against the wall, taking delight in how John flinched and shrunk into himself, attempting to make himself smaller.

"So here's how it's going to work freak…" continued Mark, "…you're going to be less of a nerd. Don't try so hard, in fact, try to fail! Because if you don't and you're still top of the class in a weeks' time…well you won't like the consequences, let's just say that."

John remained utterly still, not nodding, even when his arm was roughly grabbed and he was pushed against the wall.

Ian shook his head, "Come on Mark and leave the nerd here. I think he gets the picture…" The group nodded and John was left in the classroom, braced against the wall as he stared at the floor. He remained there for over an hour.

….

Virgil groaned as Mrs Ruskin issued, yet another, piece of homework, As if history wasn't dull enough!

Suddenly, there was a voice from the doorway. "Ummmm, Mrs Ruskin? Can I please have a word with Virgil Tracy?" Mrs Ruskin nodded, glaring at any student who dared to chant 'who's in trouble!' Virgil rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag before following the other teacher out of the room.

This teacher paused further down the corridor turned to face Virgil, "Virgil, my name is Miss Clayton, and I'm one of John's teachers…." Virgil straightened up once he heard John's name, "…your brother didn't show up for my class today and that's not like him at all! Do you happen to know if he wasn't feeling well this morning? Meaning that he might have had to go home early?"

Virgil shook his head, "No, not that I know of. He seemed fine this morning!"

Miss Clayton sighed, "So you don't know where he could be?"

"If he's not in class, then no. May I get Scott, we can help to look for him?"

Miss Clayton nodded, "Of course, I'll give you both a note. You know, this is very unlike John. I mean, he often loses track of time in the library during the breaks, but I checked, he wasn't there! He's never deliberatively skipped class."

They arrived at Scott's class and Miss Clayton went in to grab him. Once the situation had been explained to him, Scott frowned. "That can't be right…"

Virgil tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean Scott?"

"Well…I saw John before his class. A couple of the guys from the school football team were helping him, apparently John bumped into one of them and dropped his books. I was already late to my class, so I asked them if they wouldn't mind taking John to class…"

Virgil glared at his older brother, "And you just left him? You know how Johnny gets with strangers, he either got freaked out, then ran to a 'safe' place or those guys weren't as nice as they seemed! He had problems with bullying at his last school, what's to say that it isn't happening again?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "I made a mistake Virg. But the guys seemed nice enough!"

Virgil nodded and the small group began to check empty rooms, moving down the hallway. They were almost at the end when Scott spotted something through a doorway window. "Hey, let's check in here!"

Virgil and Scott entered the room, rushing to the corner when they saw their brother staring at the floor.

Scott walked cautiously towards John, "Johnny…are you okay? Do you need me to call Dad?"

Silence. John didn't look up…in fact he barely moved.

Virgil then attempted to talk to John, "John…you need to look at us. We'll call Dad whether you want it or not…unless you talk to us, we need to know you're alright!"

More silence.

Scott sighed, pulling his mobile out from his shirt pocket. "I guess we have no choice then. You remember what Dad said Johnny? About when you were having troubles in school? He said that either me, Virgil or one of your teachers had to call him so that he could take you home and let you sit in your observatory, remember?"

Still nothing. Scott, without taking his eyes off Johnny, began to dial the number for their Dad's mobile.

"No!"

Scott glanced up at Johnny's yell, shock in his eyes. Johnny never yelled…not if he could help it. John had his hands outstretched towards his brothers. "Please don't call Dad. He was so happy that I was fitting in! That I wasn't being weird!"

Virgil shook his head and gently placed a hand on John's arm, "You're not weird John. We've told you that! You just don't like crowds and loud noises and that's fine…what happened?"

John stepped backwards, shook his head and began to pick up his books, "I-I felt overwhelmed…I don't like strangers so before I got to class…I ran. I found an empty classroom and hid in there."

Scott frowned as he watched John wince upon putting his books in his satchel, "So…how come your books ended up on the floor? And what's wrong with your arm?"

John glanced at his bag and then began to rub his arm, "I guess I must have hit the wall after running in here and dropped my books. That explains why my arm hurts…" He laughed to himself, completely missing the thoughtful look that Virgil and Scott shared.

Scott shook his head at Virgil before turning back to John, "Okay John…but you would tell us if anything was going on…right?"

John nodded frantically, "Yes, of course…" He grinned at his brothers, "…nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story so far :)

Trigger Warning: Violence in this chapter!

Please read and review :)

…

"John? Come on Starman, it's time to get up!" Jeff smiled as John nuzzled further into his duvet, his eyes squeezed shut as he shoved his face into a nearby pillow. "John, come on kiddo…"

John blearily opened one eye to stare at his Dad before coughing into a clenched fist, "I-I'm not feeling well Dad. Can't I stay here?"

Jeff frowned. John liked school, he wasn't like his brothers who would often pretend to be sick in order to skip school. In fact, the only other times John had ever pulled something like this was in his old school….when he was being bullied.

Jeff sat down on the edge on John's bed and paced a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "John…you know if you're having trouble at school…you need to tell me. I can help…"

John glanced up at his Dad before shaking his head, "Nah, I'm okay…I think I got my maths homework wrong though…"

Jeff clearly didn't believe him, but chuckled anyway, "Well sorry Spaceman, but your brothers aren't allowed to pull this and neither are you…okay?"

John sighed and pushed himself off of the bed, "Okay Dad…"

…..

Scott and Virgil looked eagerly at their Dad, who was pacing the kitchen and listening to someone on the phone. Scott turned to Virgil, "School?"

Virgil nodded, "Definitely. They were so pleased when John was given permission to attend there. They can't help but call Dad every so often to let him know how they're influencing such a brilliant mind!"

Scott frowned, "Do you think Miss Clayton told the head teacher about John and…the incident?" It was around a week ago when Virgil and Scott found John in a semi-catatonic state, claiming that he had freaked out over some strangers escorting him to class. His brothers' hadn't believed him, probably due to the fact that his books were all over the floor and his arm had a rather prominent bruise on it.

Virgil sighed and shook his head, "Nah, she believed him…why would he lie after all?"

The boys continue to watch, nodding in greeting as John joined them at the kitchen table. Gordon and Alan were throwing fruit at each other at the other end of the table.

"Thank you for letting me know…" Jeff hung up the phone and sat by John at the table, "Gordon! Alan! Can we not have one peaceful breakfast?! I have some exciting news!" Gordon and Alan stopped immediately and turned to look at their Dad, who continued with what he was saying. "The school called to tell me that John has achieved near perfect scores in all of the sciences, languages and his maths class. They're thinking of moving him up a couple more grades…just to challenge him some more. What do you think about that John?"

Everyone turned to stare at the boy in question…and their faces fell. John had gone very pale, despite the smile on it.

Jeff placed a gentle hand on John's shoulder, "John…are you okay?"

There was a pause before John nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, I think breakfast is disagreeing with me. I'll be fine…hopefully."

….

"Tracy! Get back here!"

John ran.

"Get him!"

John yelped as he felt arms grab him from behind and pull him into a separate room, throwing him against the nearest wall. Mark pinned him against it by the arms, "You little freak! You know what my Dad said to me this morning? That he was disappointed in me, that he couldn't believe how Tracy's son achieved top marks in practically every class! What happened to not trying as hard Space Freak!?"

John struggled and tried to get free, wincing as Mark's grip tightened. Mark then flung John to the ground, chuckling as John cried out in pain. "My Dad is a member of the school board and when he heard the news, he went ballistic at me! And you know what? It's all your fault…remember what I said at our last meeting? Well here come the consequences…boys, let's begin!"

John couldn't help but cry out in pain as the four boys surrounding him punched and kicked him black and blue. He swore he could hear a rib crack from all of the pounding his chest was taking.

"STOP! Please STOP!" he sobbed, covering his head and curling up into a tight ball in order to minimise the damage. The boys only laughed before continuing with the assault.

It seemed to last forever.

Eventually the boys stopped, with Ian urging that they needed to get to their next class. Mark grinned, "How does that feel Johnny?"

He knelt by a wheezing John and smirked, "You know Johnny…I feel sorry for you. After all, I'm not the one who killed his own Mother." He laughed at John's vacant stare, "Yeah, Scotty told me. Told me about the avalanche, about how you wanted you and your Mom to have some alone time? So she took you out skiing and that's when it happened. You know…if you hadn't have dragged her out there, she would still be alive…your mother would still be here. Think about that why don't you!"

He and his friends then walked out leaving Johnny on the floor, bleeding from a wound on his forehead and clutching his ribs weakly.

"Help…" he whispered

"…Help"

…

"Where is he!" yelled Scott in the middle of the corridor. The final bell for school had rang almost half an hour ago an there was still no sign of John.

Virgil plucked his earphones from out of his ears and sighed, "He probably got caught up...he was in physics last and you know how long he can talk about stuff like that!"

Scott nodded, but before he could say anything the pair spotted John's physics teacher, Miss Clayton, heading down the corridor towards them.

She looked surprised to see them "What are you two still doing here?"

Scott and Virgil glanced at each other. Scott tilted his head to the side, "Ummmm, waiting for John…wasn't he in your class?"

Miss Clayton shook her head as she passed them, "I thought you knew…a few of the boys from the football team, who were in the same class, came to see me at the start to tell me that John wasn't feeling well and had called his Dad for him to come and pick him up."

She continued on as Scott frowned at Virgil. "Did Dad get Johnny a phone?"

Virgil shrugged, "Possibly. I wouldn't put it past him. You know how protective he is of Johnny! Might have given him a phone so that John can call him when things get overwhelming? And Johnny didn't look well this morning, you have to admit that!"

Scott shook his head, "No, Dad would have called me if he had taken John home or if he had given John a phone to call him directly…something's wrong, I just know it!"

Virgil grinned, "Ah, that famous big brother sense…and you wonder why we call you Smother Hen When am I going to develop that special sense?"

Scott just shook his head and headed down the corridor, a sense of urgency in his step. Virgil sighed and quickly ran after him, "Just call Dad and ask!" yelled Virgil.

Scott ignored him, peeking in through the window of every classroom. Suddenly he stopped and flung open the door, yelling for Virgil who shot off after him. "What? What is it?"

As he span around the corner, he spotted Scott crouched on the floor by….John!

Virgil gasped and ran over, "John, oh my god!" There was a small pool of blood on the floor by John's head and his breathing was laboured.

Scott glanced at Virgil, "Call an ambulance…NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I have caused people to cry at me in reviews…poor John :(

I want you all to know that I have done nothing all day but write this chapter…which explains why my mother is yelling at me…something about dishes…oops

Please read and review :)

…..

Jeff paced the corridor of the hospital impatiently, his hands buried in his hair. "What the hell is taking so long!?" he grunted, spinning around to stare at his sons.

Scott and Virgil were busy comforting their younger brothers, who were staring into space. Alan was fiddling with one of his toy cars, whilst Gordon had his head resting on Virgil's shoulder with his school bag clutched close to his chest.

Scott shook his head, "The Doctors said that he would be alright Dad! The police are in there, taking his statement at the moment, you just have to remain calm!"

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut He could still remember the moment when he got that dreaded call.

…Flashback…

Jeff rubbed his eyes as the pile of paperwork seemed to grow in size, "It's time for a holiday. Some time with the boys might be good for me." he groaned. Suddenly the phone on his desk began to ring shrilly.

He picked it up, expecting it to be one of his business associates, "Hello, this is Mr Tracy. How can I help you?"

"Hello Mr Tracy, this is the North Kansas City Hospital. Your son, John Tracy, was just admitted to A and E."

Jeff shot up out of his seat, gesturing through the door glass at his receptionist to come in, "What happened?!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the main details, but two boys called the ambulance from the local high school. Would you be able to come in?"

Jeff's receptionist entered the room and Jeff mouthed 'Call Gordon and Alan's school. I'll pick them up in 10 minutes'. He then turned his attention back to the phone. "Yes, yes! Of course I'll be right there…how is he?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't have the rest of the information that you need." They then hung up, leaving Jeff in the middle of his office. He shook his head, grabbed his stuff and headed out of the office.

Almost half an hour later, Jeff and his other two sons found themselves in the hospital. Scott and Virgil soon joined them and Scott informed his Dad about what happened, Jeff's face growing paler with each word.

Once Scott had finished, he began to stare at the ground, "There was blood on the floor…more than I ever want to see coming out of John."

Jeff felt his knees collapse from under him and he fell into a nearby chair, where he remained until the Doctor joined the small group. "Tracy?" he asked. Jeff nodded, and the Doctor continued.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that your son will be completely fine. Only a minor concussion, despite the amount of blood…head wounds tend to bleed more. He also had two cracked ribs which we wrapped up. This, combined with the level of bruising, leads me to believe that your son would benefit with talking with the police…my assistant is already on the phone with them and they should be here quite soon, unless you have any problems? This had gone way beyond bullying Mr Tracy…this is assault."

Jeff nodded weakly, "Agreed…how is he-"

"Mentally?"

"Yes…so?"

"I'm slightly concerned if I have to be honest. It could be that he's traumatised by the attack…but I sense that there's something more going on. However, I'm not a psychiatrist…"

Jeff nodded just as a couple of uniformed officers turned around the corner, and were led into the room where John was staying, with the Doctor advising that Jeff remained where he was.

…..End Flashback….

"Mr Tracy?" Jeff and his sons span around to stare at one of the officers, "Your son isn't telling us anything about his attackers…says that he can't remember. We were wondering if you would be able to talk to him and if he is more willing to talk to us, then give us a call. I assume that if John gives us some names, you'll be pressing charges?"

Jeff nodded, "Definitely. Is it okay if we see him?"

The officers and the Doctor glanced at each other before nodding, "But only for a little while…I don't want to stress him out too much."

Jeff and the boys nodded before heading into the room. Sitting upright in the bed was John who had a bandage on his head that was covering up almost seventeen stitches and his chest was wrapped up tightly. He was staring at the wall to his left, not even stirring when his family entered the room.

Jeff crept closer to the bed and sat down on the edge, much like what he had done earlier in the day. "Johnny…are you okay?" John nodded, still refusing to speak.

Jeff sighed, "Why didn't you tell me Johnny. I could have done something before it came to this!"

John shook his head, "You were so happy..." he whispered "…You said that you were proud of me for finally fitting in…for making friends. I didn't want to disappoint you…"

Jeff gently placed his arm around John and pulled him closer, "I'm sorry that you thought that. John, you can tell me anything! Yeah, there are times when I may be upset at you…but you will always be my son, no matter what!"

John was still for a moment before twisting around to stare at his family. Jeff growled slightly at the black eye on his son's face. John tensed before sighing, "I deserved it…"

Scott then stepped forward, "What, no it wasn't John! Whoever did this to you, and I think I know who…they deserve whatever they get. You did nothing wrong!"

John shook his head, wincing as pain shot through his skull, "No…he was right. It's my fault Mom died…if I hadn't have dragged her out there that day, she would still be here! A concussion and a couple of broken bones wasn't enough!"

Virgil shook his head, "You say that like that was all you got! Maybe you don't remember but I do… A concussion, broken right arm and left leg, lacerations and severe hypothermia, all before slipping into a coma. You didn't deserve that, and you don't deserve this! Mom's death wasn't your fault, it was a freak accident!"

Jeff nodded in agreement, "Exactly! Listen to us John…" he gently encouraged his son to look at him, "…what happened to your Mother…not your fault! It has never been and never will be your fault!"

John squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his Dad's chest, arms wrapping around Jeff as his shoulder's began to shake. Jeff slowly returned the hug, his own eyes closing as he felt his shirt get slightly damp due to John's tears. "Sssh, sssh, sssh. It's okay Johnny, it's okay."

His brothers soon joined the pair and they all huddled together on the small hospital bed.

"Ian Cook and Mark Parkes…I don't know the name of the other two…" whispered Johnny into his Dad's chest.

"Probably Thomas Lizton and George Spader…they're never far away from those two" Scott muttered.

Jeff nodded, pulling out his cell. "I'm calling the police. Those boys won't get away with this…"


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter guys :) I hope you like it, please read and review :)

…..

Scott and Virgil went back into school the next day, with the police taking John's statement back at the house. Virgil sighed, "This isn't a good idea…"

Scott turned to look at him, "Why not?"

"Because I know you Scott…as soon as you see them, you're going to flip!"

"And you're not?!"

"Not as quickly as you, that's for sure!"

Scott shook his head, "You're overreacting, I-"he paused, his eyes focusing on a small group at the end of the corridor. Virgil span round to see what he was staring at and froze. At the other end of the corridor was Mark, Ian and the other two. They were laughing…at what Virgil didn't know and he suspected that he didn't want to know.

Suddenly Scott shot off down the corridor, Virgil following close behind yelling at him, "SCOTT! DON'T DO IT! SCOTT!"

Virgil's cries drew the attention of the small group, with Mark turning around just as Scott grabbed his arm and flung him into the nearby locker, "YOU RAT-FACED WEASEL!" he yelled in Mark's face, his fist pulled back as he readied himself. However, before he could land a hit, his arm was held back.

"Stop it Scott, this isn't going to help John!" yelled Virgil as he slowly began to drag his older brother away. Mark chuckled as he pushed himself away from the lockers, "What's the matter Scott? That Space nerd run into a door again? Just taking your anger out on me, I'm sure…hey maybe this time he'll stay in hospital this time! After all, seeing him walking around when your mother was six feet in the ground…must have bothered you right? It bothered me, that's for sure!"

Suddenly Scott found himself restraining Virgil, rather than the other way around. Virgil struggled against his hold and began to yell at Mark, "YOU LEAVE OUR MUM OUT OF THIS! JOHNNY DIDN'T KILL HER SO HE SHOULDN'T BE PUNISHED FOR IT!"

Mark continued to laugh, "Such anger Virgil…maybe I should have hit John a little harder in the head. Solve all of our problems. I would have my Dad's respect…and you wouldn't be living in his shadow anymore. Everyone wins!"

Scott and Virgil glanced at each other.

"I'll take the two on the left and you take the two on the right?" asked Scott.

Virgil nodded, "Sounds fair to me. Whoever finishes first takes pictures of the other beating the daylights of their opponents…memories and all. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect..."

…

"Mr Tracy…care to explain why this phone had images of you hitting and kicking Mark Parkes and Ian Cook…whilst Virgil was taking a 'selfie'?"

Scott shrugged at the Headmaster, "You heard what they did to John, I was just-"

"There is no proof! There has been no news from the police and Mr Parkes is firmly adamant about his son's lack of involvement in the attack!"

Scott was about to answer, when the door suddenly flew open and a couple of policemen entered the room.

"Mr Harbottle?" asked one of the officers.

The Headmaster stood up immediately, "Yes, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"We may need access to one of your security cameras…but the statement made by John Tracy should be enough. Where are Mark Parkes, Ian Cook, George Spader and Thomas Lizton?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We're arresting them for the assault on John Tracy."

….

Scott and Virgil smirked as they saw Mark, Ian, Thomas and George being led out of the school. Not in cuffs you understand, but pretty close to it. A man in a rather nice suit was following on behind them, ranting and raving about the unfairness of it all. How his precious son wouldn't do such a thing!

Once the boys had been piled into the cop car, the man threw his hands up into the air and stormed back into the school. He paused when he saw Scott and Virgil leaning against the lockers.

He strode up to them and growled, "Tell your Father that I want to see him immediately. He can't do this to my family, not over some schoolyard scrap gone wrong! I'll sue him for defamation of character!" He then stormed in the Headmaster's office, the door slammed behind him.

Scott turned to Virgil and smirked, "I bet Dad wins that fight…10 on Dad winning?"

Virgil shook his head, "That's a fools bet. Dad will turn him into a quivering wreck…wanna watch?"

"O god yes…"

The pair didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after the cop car had departed, one of Jeff's cars pulled up in the school driveway. Both Jeff and a severely bruised up John exited the vehicle and entered the school. Jeff instantly spotted his other sons leaning against the lockers and waved them over.

"Where are the boys? Have the officers picked them up already?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, they just left. Mr Parkes wants to speak to you though. He's in Mr Harbottle's office."

Jeff scowled, "Good…I've been meaning to speak with him too. John, can you please stay with your brothers…this won't take but a second." Jeff stormed into the office and seconds later, the yelling began.

Virgil tilted his head at the office, "Come on. Let's see what they're talking about…"

Scott nodded, but before they could creep over to ease drop, John's voice stopped them. "I thought we had to stay here!"

Virgil grinned, "Actually, all Dad said was that you had to stay with us…nothing about staying near the lockers!"

John looked pensive for a few moments before nodding in agreement, wincing slightly as his head began to ache. The group edged near to the office window in order to hear what was being said.

"-sue you for defamation of character!"

"Your son and three of his friends, beat my son unconscious, leaving him with broken ribs and major bruising all over his body. I don't need to defame your son's character any more than it already is!"

"How dare you! This was nothing for than a school boy fight gone wrong! Your little brat is making all of this up, my son is not a bully! You do know that by doing this, by having him charged with assault, you are ruining his life. He will never be allowed into a good college now!"

"He should have thought about that before he assaulted my son. It's not my fault he chose status over morals!"

"It was a fight! Nothing more!"

"Then why is it, your son had no marks on him when it was completely the opposite with my son!?"

"You weren't here when your little minions dragged my son into their cars. He had a black eye! Your son probably freaked out when Mark was helping him and punched him!"

Mr Harbottle then cautiously interrupted, "Actually, that was from a separate incident earlier today. I should let you know that security cameras on the day caught your son and the other three boys pulling John Tracy in an empty classroom, which also has security cameras. The footage showed Mark Parkes and the others threatening John and then assaulting him. The officers had all the proof they needed to make an official arrest. I'm very sorry Mr Parkes, but I have no choice but to expel your son and his friends."

The boys heard a loud bang and then Mr Parkes growling at the pair, "Mark my words Tracy. You will be hearing from my lawyers very soon!"

They watched the man storm from the room, glaring at the group as he left. There was a hushed conversation in the office before Jeff came out. He sighed when he saw the boys and smirked, "I really must learn to word things a little more carefully with you lot. Now, Scott and Virgil, you have both been suspended for a week for the fight earlier today. The only reason it wasn't any higher was because Mr Harbottle understood your reasons for it…don't let it happen again though, agreed?"

Scott and Virgil nodded as John got up to take a hold of Jeff's hand. Jeff smiled, "Let's go home boys. It's over. Everything will be alright."


End file.
